Leaving on a Jetplane
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: My first songfic dealing with a a happening before Link sets out on another journy


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda ... none of it ... nope not at all  
  
A/N: Well D.W.A here coming at ya with a new fic idea. Zelda Songfic in fact. This will be my first attempt at a Songfic. Flames will be used to help the fire ... its been cold at night lately.  
  
Leaving on a Jet Plane  
  
Link stood outside Princess Zelda's room. His sword and shield in the proper place on his back. The pack he used when traveling was well equipped with all the belongings he would need. He had even managed to save a fairy in a bottle. Around his head Navi danced.  
  
All my  
  
Bags are packed; I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.  
  
A window at his back showed the light of dawn beginning to streak through the eastern sky. Outside a carriage was waiting for him to take him to Lon Lon Ranch. There he would take Epona and leave on a journey. Where he would go and when he would return he didn't know.  
  
But now the dawn is breaking It's early morn  
  
The taxi's waiting he's blowing his horn  
  
Ready, I'm so lonely I could cry.  
  
As he stands there his mind thinks back to the last several months. The times he spent with her. The walks along Lake Hyrule, the picnics in the field, to the times they would laugh with fun, embrace with gentleness, and hug with love. The best memory was when she smiled at him when he proposed. It was a smile like no other and his heart skipped a beat that she showed it to only him.  
  
So Kiss me and smile for me. Tell me you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
Cause I'm leaving on a Jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
His mind wanders even further back to before they were a couple and just close friends. He had gone out with a few of the other girls from around Hyrule. There were times when he couldn't make appoints due to one or more of them having him take care of stuff for them.  
  
There's so many times I played around  
  
So many times I let you down I tell you now they don't mean a thing.  
  
From his pack he removes the Ocarina she had given him. The Ocarina of Time, one of the royal treasures. He used it to sing and to play music wherever he went. No matter where he may be it had always caused him to remember the blonde haired Princess. It could almost be considered a wedding gift ... however they were still only engaged.  
  
Cause of everyplace I go I'll think of you Every song I sing, I sing for you And when I get back I'll wear your wedding ring.  
  
As Link was about to leave the door to the Princess's room opens. Standing there in a long pale nightgown, almost as pale as her skin itself. Reaching a hand out she manages to grab his wrist and stops him. He stops and turns to face her. No words pass between the two. Slowly she reaches her hands up and cups his face leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. Pulling back she smiles up at him with an expression of both love and sadness.  
  
So Kiss me and smile for me. Tell me you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go  
  
Cause I'm leaving on a Jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
Giving her one last squeeze Link leans down kissing her once more. Pulling back he can see the tears that remain unbidden in her eyes. Closing her eyes partly not to see him leave and partly so he won't see the tears when they do fall, she leaves the embrace of his arms and closes the door to her room. With the finality of the closing door Link turns and begins to leave the castle.  
  
Now the time has come to leave you One more time let me kiss you Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way  
  
As he walks through the castle he daydreams of a future with her, of a time when he can put up his sword and shield and raise a family. A time when he will no longer have to face danger after danger for the safety of the one he loves most. Pictures of blond haired children around his legs asking for the stories of adventure, of far off lands that no one has heard of before.  
  
Dream about the days to come When I won't have to leave alone  
  
About the days I won't have to say  
  
Cause I'm leaving on a Jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again  
  
Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
Cause I'm leaving on a Jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go  
  
Looking up from the carriage as it strolls out of the castles town Link looks up at the Castle. From the highest tower a stream of blonde hair can be seen blowing in the wind. Almost like a beacon for a lost soul. Smiling up at the only person who would do such a thing for him he turns his back and begins to focus on the journey ahead.  
  
Goodbye, goodbyyyeee  
  
End  
  
EA/N: Okay I know that was kinda corny ... but this idea has been floating around my head for months. So that's why I wrote it. I felt the song perfectly fitted Link and Zelda in some odd sense.  
  
As to why I didn't use any actual words ... I felt that the use of them would cause problems with what I was thinking. I wanted it to be reflective of the situation. I almost wanted it to seem like Link would be saying those words himself in a sense.  
  
Well I hope you like it ... if not let me know I can always use a good fire.  
  
Song: Leaving on a Jetplane – Rockapella Ver. 


End file.
